Construct
Cultists or a wizard can smuggle supplies to create more shades or even constructs onto the station! Overview Shades and constructs are slaved to their masters will. Shade and constructs have to follow the orders of their master at any cost. They are capable of grasping intent, unlike synthetic beings. Shades as well as any constructs are EVA capable and can maneuver in space without outside aid. Should a shade or construct die, it leaves behind ectoplasma which can be used to make ghost-burgers. Constructs aiding cultists often have problems figuring out who to attack and who to defend, due to their inability to identify cultists. All constructs are immune to being stunned, but similarly their attacks have no stun chance like regular attacks. =Soulstone= Soulstones are used to capture, house, and release souls. Soul stones can be used on any unconscious player (whether they are sleeping, chloral'd, or in crit). When you do so, their souls is captured inside the shard, and their body turns to dust. Inside the soulstone, their soul becomes a shade, known as 'Shade of X' where X was their name when alive. Clicking on the soulstone while it is charged with a shade allows you to summon said shade, or it can be inserted into a construct-shell to be made into one of the various kinds of constructs. Shade Shades are beings released from their soulstone. They are bound to will of the one who captured them. They are however fragile as glass, and hit barely harder than a normal punch. They can heal by being recaptured inside a soulstone. It should be noted that shades are not technically constructs. Shades of players captured by cultists do NOT count as cultists, unlike regular constructs. Construct Shell These structures can be summoned by wizards, artificers, and cultists, or even found in some ruins on the asteroids or in place of Large Artifacts, on very rare occasions. They can be dragged around, and using a charged soulstone on them will allow you to choose which kind of construct you want your shade to become. =Construct types= Artificer The artificer is even more fragile than a shade. It can construct cult floors, cult walls (and destroy walls as well), red pylons (which emit light but can be broken), additional soulstones and shells. In addition to that, it can heal itself or other constructs by clicking on them. Wraith The wraith is more fragile than a human, but has a strong melee attack. It has a Phase Shift spell that allows him to become invisible and travel through everything for a few seconds, which makes Wraiths the bane of any AI. Juggernaut Juggernauts are strong, slow, and have lots of health. They can destroy any wall by simply punching it and do more damage than Wraiths. They cannot be pushed or grabbed and can conjure a temporary wall that will block pursuers and projectiles alike. Additionally, Juggernauts are immune to any weapon of force 10 or below, such as fire extinguishers, harm batons, and large air tanks. =Special types= Harvester These constructs currently only appear during the Hell Rising endgame event following the summoning of Nar-Sie. They have thermal vision, can see in the dark in a large radius, they can disintegrate doors in a radius around them, write and use runes, and at anytime teleport themselves back to Nar-Sie along with any mob on their tile. So basically, hit people until they fall, then harvest them. Or if you feel in a good mood, convert them first, so they get to become Harvesters as well. Category:Jobs